Fight For Their Lives
by residentevilno.1
Summary: This is a short story I had to write for my English Homework. It's about Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin on a mission together where they have to survive and fight against a horde of infected. Note: My teacher knows nothing about the Resi series so that is why I have explained some stuff also the story was mment to be based on a fight so there's no romance or anything, just fighting.


Jake and Sherry dived for cover behind a bar as Jake shot another explosive barrel. "You could've warned me, Jake!" Sherry vociferated. Jake rolled his eyes.  
"Sherry we're in the middle of a horde of zombies, I can't really facebook you and tell you to get to cover, can I?!" he sarcastically but furiously growled. Sherry gave him one of her 'shut up' glowers before poking her head over the bar and aiming at another explosive barrel. Before she could shoot, the barrel blew up. Sherry swiftly spun to face Jake who had a smug smirk on his face. "Jake, I had that one!" she whined. Jake's face turned red with anger and Sherry crawled backwards a little. "Sherry, this is not playschool, you can't just complain when you don't get your own way!" he ferociously upbraided. "This is an apocalypse, if you don't get your own way you move on and forget about it!" he shrieked. Sherry blushed before standing up and using her shotgun for headshots. Jake copied. After a few minutes, Sherry had no handgun ammo, shotgun shells, sniper rifle ammo, assault rifle ammo or grenades. All she had was a stun rod thanks to a stubborn Jake who refused to lend her any ammunition.

_Melee attacks_ she thought to herself. She ran into the horde of infected and began kicking and punching heads off. She had killed 20 maximum before she was heavily panting, she was tired, out of breath and reckless. Weakly, she limped towards the nearest table whilst holding her aching stomach and took cover behind it. Faintly, she could hear Jake shooting and cursing at the soulless undead creatures. When she felt able enough, she sprinted in Jake's direction but came to a halt when she saw 3 j'avo running towards her. J'avo were a new breed developed by the C-virus, the deadliest, unbeatable, fastest spreading virus created yet. The j'avo were technically speaking zombies however they have human characteristics. They are able to use guns, grenades, knives and other weapons. They can ride motorbikes and understand simple English words such as 'kill', 'attack' and 'fire.' The j'avo on the left and right carried assault rifles whilst the middle one carried a rocket launcher.

One of the j'avo shot Sherry's leg as she attempted to flee the almost dramatic, warlike scenario. She called for Jake as she struggled to scuttle away from the bloodthirsty creatures behind her. Jake was near now calling Sherry's name. She felt safe again, that was until she overheard the j'avo muttering something to each other in their own language. She did hear the word 'fire' though. Slowly and feebly, she turned to see the middle j'avo aiming his rocket launcher at a gargantuan speaker near Jake. "Jake, move!" she forced the words out of her crimson, cut, bleeding lips. Her voice, just like her body, was weak, too weak for Jake to catch. She heard the rocket leave the launcher and caught a glimpse of it flying over her head towards Jake. Sure, Jake was fast, but not fast enough. The rocket smashed into the speaker which exploded rapidly after.

Sherry opened her eyes to see Jake's hand poking out from underneath the rubble. Sherry was worried and scared. She struggled to her feet and slowly limped over to the rubble. She took Jake's hand and yanked. His body, surprisingly, flew out of the rubble. In the corner of her eye, she saw a crowd of infected rushing towards them. "Jake, wake up!" she yelled, her voice suddenly better. "Jake, please wake up, don't leave me to fight on my own!" she implored. Jake soon woke as Sherry shook his body once last time.

"My eyes needed a quick rest." He joked. Sherry chuckled before pulling him to his feet. "Wait, where are our weapons?" he queried. They frantically searched the nightclub they were trapped in. As Sherry was about to tell Jake they might as well give up, she turned around and was grasped by a zombie. She tried to fight it off but its teeth were getting closer and closer to her pale, smooth, innocent shoulder. Jake Unfortuanetly didn't notice this; he also didn't notice the crowd of zombies creeping up behind him.

Sherry used her foot to kick the zombie's ankle causing it to fall flat on the solid, icy, colourful floor. Sherry fell on top of it digging her elbow into the back of the zombie's head. The zombie let out a shriek. Sherry stood up and straightened her white, buttoned, cotton blouse and swept the dust off of her dark green trousers. As the zombie stood up, she took off her pale blue scarf and wrapped it round its neck and tugged. The zombie stumbled backwards and crashed into the wall. Several kicks to the abdomen caused it to shriek again. Sherry took her stun rod, charged it and jabbed it into the poor zombie's head. Sherry expected this action to finish off the job but was wrong. She swiftly turned her head to see where Jake was and saw him fighting through a crowd of zombies. It seemed the whole horde had decided to follow him and Sherry was left with one zombie, but she wasn't complaining! Unfortuanetly, she took too long looking at Jake and the zombie that was taking forever to defeat launched itself at Sherry pinning her down onto the ground. She grunted as she threw it off and forced herself on top of it. The smell of undead flesh (and breath) was unbelievably revolting. Sherry gagged several and was on the verge of vomiting. The sound of zombie's groaning was like a very old man snoring. The sight of the zombie's face up close was horrific. Blue veins were visible through the pale grey skin colour. Blood surrounded the black eyes which fitted in well with the black patches on the cheeks of the zombie. Sherry didn't know what on earth this was. The zombie's skin was cold as ice and was as soft as a cushion.

The struggling blonde girl threw numerous blows to the zombie's head before  
standing up and squishing its head underneath her flat, brown shoes. When she heard the skull crack and the zombie let out one last groan of agony. She lifted up her foot. "Sherry!" Jake ran over and hugged Sherry. He had a hand on her back and a hand stroking her short,  
soft, blonde hair. Their affectionate moment was broken by the crack in Jake's earpiece. "Jake, Sherry, this is Agent Kennedy and Agent Redfield, we are approximately 30 seconds away from your current location, well done out there guys." Agent Leon Kennedy said.  
"Leon, Claire!" Sherry called with delight and a feel of safety. Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield were the two adults that helped Sherry Birkin escape a zombie-infested Raccoon City when she was 13 years old. Not a day goes by when Sherry does not think of them, she is everlastingly appreciative.


End file.
